


So... When's The Next Flight?

by strangestolive



Series: Cute x3 [3]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestolive/pseuds/strangestolive
Summary: Richie is stranded at the airport while Eddie's flight is delayed.





	So... When's The Next Flight?

**Author's Note:**

> basically a reddie pilot au

Richie and Stan were at the airport bar, somewhere they didn’t really expect to be since their flight was supposed to be an hour ago. But with the lengthy delay, drinking was the best idea to kill time.  

“One strawberry daiquiri for my man Stan here and just a beer for me please.” Richie asked the waiter with a smile. Stan rolled his eyes beside him. The guy behind the counter made their drinks, sliding them down the wood in front of them. “Thank you, kind sir.”

Stan switched their drinks, giving Richie the bright pink drink and taking the beer for himself. “I don’t understand why you’re so embarrassed to order your fruity drinks, Richie.” Stan took a sip of his beer.

“Oh, I’m not!” Richie said with confidence. “I just like embarrassing you!” He pulled the straw into his mouth to take a sip, giving Stan a wink. “Don’t know why you’d be ashamed of this though, you should be ashamed of the ruthless flirting that was going on between you and the guy sat next to us!” Richie teased. “ _Oh, you’re an artist? Wow that’s so genuine and pure! Maybe you could draw me sometime, are you looking for any male models? Maybe I could be of assistance!_  Like seriously Stan!”

Stan just gave his friend a shrug and drank his beer, clearly unashamed. Richie was about to open his mouth to tease Stan some more when someone sat down next to him. Richie glanced over instinctively and noticed the boy next to him. He had chocolate brown hair with eyes to match and was wearing what Richie only knew to be a pilot’s uniform. He was intrigued within an instant.

Richie turned fully to talk to him. “Well hello cutie!” He mused. “ **So, when’s the next flight?** ”

The guy turned on his stool slightly to see who was talking to him. “Actually, it’s been delayed so I’m not exactly sure.” He responded giving minimal detail.

“What a coincidence! My flight is currently delayed so I’ve been stuck in this airport for the past little while! No problem a strawberry daiquiri can’t fix though!” Richie exclaimed. “I’ll grab you one.” He offered as he waved down the bar tender and told him the order.

“Thanks, but I’m not supposed to drink before flying a giant airplane” the boy declined.

“Of course! Hey buddy!” Richie called to the tender, “make it a virgin for my friend over here!” The guy nodded in acknowledgement and continued to make the fruity beverage. “So, you’re a pilot! That’s cool!” Richie said continuing the conversation.

“Yep, that’s my job.” The boy answered. The bartender had finished his drink and placed it in front of him on the counter. “Thank you for this” he said to Richie before taking a small sip. “Damn this is good!” He hummed before drinking more.

Richie smiled at the sight. “No problem, Captain Cutie!”

The boy shook his head. “Don’t call me that!”

Richie raised an eyebrow. “What should I call you then?” He leaned his elbows on the counter in front of him. “Pilot Perfect? Adorable Aeronaut? Winsome Wingman, perhaps?” Richie carried on.

“Eddie!” The pilot cut him off. “You can just call me Eddie.” He said.

“Well,” Richie said extending his hand for Eddie to shake, “I’m Richie, but you can call me later.” He flirted with a sly wink. Eddie rolled his eyes but shook his hand anyways.

“So where were you heading?” Eddie asked Richie.

“Well my pal Stan here suggested that we be spontaneous and backpack through Europe for three weeks!” Richie explained. He looked down at his watch. “We were supposed to be on a flight to Dublin about an hour ago but we have been delayed for some ‘unforeseen circumstances’.” He said gesturing his fingers as air quotes.

“That’s too bad.” Eddie responded. “Delays are the worst.”

“I’ll say!” Richie exclaimed. “So, Eds!”

“That’s not my name.” Eddie interrupted.

“I like it though! So, Eds, how old are you anyways? You look a little young to be flying jumbo jets!” Richie asked.

Eddie blushed in front of him. He was pretty young, one of the youngest pilots in the country. He had gotten his first license as early as you could, starting his training for commercial flying at the age of eighteen so he could fly by the time he turned twenty-three. “I’m twenty-four, actually.” Eddie answered.

Richie smirked. “Well aren’t you a go getter!” Eddie smiled. “That’s impressive! I thought you had to be like forty to fly planes!”

“Actually, it’s better to be younger because your eye sight is better in your youth.” Eddie explained.

“Ha!” Richie laughed. “Tell that to my eye doctor!” He said while wobbling his thick framed glasses with his fingers.

Eddie laughed, a feeling of warmth spreading through him as Richie laughed too. “Okay, well not  _everyone._ ” Eddie was about to say something else before the airport speaker cut him off.

“Attention everyone waiting for flight WSQ328, please prepare for boarding at gate twelve.” A woman’s voice said.

Richie looked at Eddie and smiled at the boy continued to sip his pink drink. “Um, well, that’s my flight.” Richie stated with a slow voice. He liked talking to Eddie, even secretly hoping his plane was delayed forever so he could sit there and talk longer.

“Oh,” Eddie replied. “Off to Dublin now, I guess.”

“Yeah…” Richie sat there for a second. He could feel Stan getting up beside him and collecting his jacket and bag. “Listen, I think you’re great so here.” He quickly scribbled his number onto a napkin and handed it to Eddie. “I’ll be back in three weeks, please call me!”

Eddie accepted the napkin and nodded his head. “Okay.” He agreed.

Richie quickly picked up his own things. He stood in front of Eddie with a smile before boldly leaning over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Fly safe, Eds!” He called before jogging away to catch up with Stan who was on his way to their gate.

Eddie watched Richie run away, his long legs taking him several feet at a time which made him smile. He lifted his hand to his cheek, touching the spot where Richie’s lips had been only seconds ago. “Fly safe, Rich.” He softly whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at totaltozier!


End file.
